leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS189
/ |title_ja=VS ルンパッパ |title_ro=VS Runpappa |image=PS189.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=15 |number=189 |location=Petalburg Woods |prev_round=Lombre Larceny |next_round=Blowing Past Nosepass I }} / or Clash With the Team in Blue (Japanese: VS ルンパッパ VS or 対決　青装束 Clash With the Team in Blue) is the 189th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot sends out Rono and Chic to battle the three Pokémon that have leaped from the broken fountain. They manage to pin down the and , but the attacks Mr. Stone and steals a machine from his pockets before running off. The Sharpedo and Carvanha run off too, forcing Sapphire to chase after them with Mr. Stone being carried on her back. As Sapphire, Gabby, and Ty chase after the Pokémon, they realize that the attack was too coordinated to be a coincidence, meaning that the attackers were given orders. They chase the Pokémon into the Petalburg Woods, but Sapphire reveals that she is much more energetic in nature, allowing her to locate the three thieves. Noticing that one of their Pokémon is missing, Sapphire sees that the had snuck up behind them and it attacks Gabby and Ty. Sapphire tries to attack, but one of the thieves reveals that her Pokémon were injured from her 's . But, to give them an advantage, the female thief, Shelly, gives her Lombre a Water Stone to evolve into a , thus allowing it to easily defeat Sapphire's Pokémon. The thieves reveal that Mr. Stone actually had the component to the Submarine Explorer 1 which he was going to deliver whilst pretending to be on a stroll. Since they now have the component, the thieves prepare to kill Sapphire and company in order to silence her. Before Sapphire can react, Mr. Stone's Castform helps by giving her Chic a boost in strength with , allowing her to beat Shelly's Ludicolo. Having escaped, Sapphire takes the injured Mr. Stone, Gabby, and Ty to Rustboro City. Gabby thanks Sapphire for saving them, but Sapphire says that it was Castform who really saved them with its Sunny Day. Mr. Stone comes to, and Sapphire apologizes for not being able to get the component back for him. Before he faints again, Mr. Stone gives Sapphire a letter to give to his son, . After he falls unconscious again, Sapphire promises to deliver the letter to his son. Major events * Gabby and Ty are attacked by Shelly's . * defeats Team Aqua, but they successfully steal the Devon Goods. * Mr. Stone gives Sapphire a letter for . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Archie * Mr. Stone * Gabby and Ty * Shelly * Matt * Amber Pokémon * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * (Mr. Stone's) * (Shelly's; evolves) * (Shelly's; newly evolved) * (Amber's) * (Matt's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Team Aqua mistakenly calls a different move, . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Runpappa - Đối đầu nhóm đồng phục xanh }} de:Kapitel 189 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS189 fr:Chapitre 189 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA189 zh:PS189